Patients and other persons restricted to bed for extended periods incur the risk of forming decubitus ulcers. Decubitus ulcers (commonly known as bed sores, pressure sores, pressure ulcers, etc.) can be formed when blood supplying the capillaries below the skin tissue is interrupted due to external pressure against the skin. This pressure can be greater than the internal blood pressure within a capillary and thus, occlude the capillary and prevent oxygen and nutrients from reaching the area of the skin in which the pressure is exerted. Moreover, moisture and heat on and around the person can exacerbate ulcers by causing skin maceration, among other associated problems.